


Silence is Golden, But Only When You're Alone

by Baileeisntfunny (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baileeisntfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn’t talk. It’s not that he can’t, he just doesn’t want to. Not his parents, not his friends,<br/>only his brother Mikey gets to hear his voice, but not very often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter. Proof read by my friend Leah. Sorry if I fuck up. I hope you like it.  
> xobailee

I was sitting on my bed when I heard a knock on the door. A few seconds later Mikey walks in, holding two cokes and a cookie.

He looks at me. “Hey Gee,"  
I nod my head  
“how are you?”  
I shrug my shoulders  
“can I see your notebook?”  
I reach over and grab my book bag from the floor, pulling out my notebook and handing it to Mikey. He flips to todays page and stares. 'shit', I think, I forgot to rip that out. It's a drawing of the new boy with the pretty eyes and strange hair and maybe a tattoo on his wrist. Mikey looks back up to me, “Is this Frank?”  
“That's his name?” I say quietly  
“yeah, Frank Iero, he's new this year, in a lot of my classes. cool kid.”  
I think for a second then say “can you intruduce us?”  
Mikey just nods his head and splits the cookie, handing me half. 

The next morning as I'm driving to school, Mikey talking my ear off even though he knows I won't respond, the fear sets in. In order for Mikey to introduce us, I have to talk and I don't know if I can do that. It's been years since I willingly talked to anyone, besides Mikey. I pull up to the school, turn off the car and Mikey looks at me.  
"Are you ready?"  
I shake my head. Then add in a noise of disagreement.  
"Come on Gee." He looks at me with pleading eyes. He's expressed his concern about me having no one but him before. I sigh and get out of the car, I have to do this for Mikes. 

We walk into school and when we get to our lockers, Mikey sees him. He looks up to me then says "here we go."

"Hey Frank!" Mikey practically shouts as I wince  
"Hey Mikes!" Frank starts walking towards us, "who's this?" He nods towards me after a quick glance. Mikey steps closer to me.  
"This is my brother, Gerard. Gerard this is Frank" I smile at Frank. He smiles back and his lip ring catches the light. Mikey leans closer to him and says "he doesn't talk much." Frank just looks back up at me, smiles again, and says "that's okay."  
I look down at the floor trying to talk myself out of a blush. When I start to pay attention to what Mikey and Frank are saying again I hear "yeah after school is good. I'll meet you at the front steps?" And Mikey's reply of "yeah, yeah." Shit. What did I miss?


	2. Chapter Two

I go though the day nervous as hell about what Mikey invited Frank to do. When the final bell rings I rush from the classroom and to my locker, getting my things and waiting for Mikey. When he get to me he says "let's go get Frank" what?

We walk out to the front steps and Frank is already there.  
"Hey Mikey! Hey Gerard!" Why is he so excited all the time?  
"Hey Frank." Mikey greets. I smile sheepishly and wave. "So Frank it's kind of a long walk so I hope your okay with riding with me and Gee."  
"Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Is that okay with you Gerard?" I look up, startled by the direct question, and nod my head quickly.  
"Okay." Mikey claps his hands. "Let's go."  
I start making my way to my car, my thoughts mainly consisting of 'holy fuck', 'what do I do?', and 'Frank??'. I get the to beat up Honda I call mine and unlock the doors. Mikey gets into the seat next to mine and Frank gets into the backseat. I look over at Mikey, trying to tell him to say something for me without having to say anything, and after an awkward thirty seconds, he gets it.  
"Gee wants to apologies for the mess, we don't have people in here often."  
"It's fine."  
Mikey and Frank start a conversation and I focus of the road. A quick five minutes later, we pull into our drive way. Mikey gets out and walks up to the door, holding his key, and Frank stays in the car and looks at me for a second, then he smiles and says  
"You know, Gerard, you're pretty cool." Then he jumps out of the car and hops up to Mikey, his over enthusiasm shining bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these chapters are so short, they might get longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I sit there for a second thinking about what he said, “you’re pretty cool Gerard” runs through my head. I smile. I step out of the car and see that Mikey and Frank are already inside. I step through the door and i'm immediately attacked by Mikey.  
“hey, Gee, so, come with me.”  
As I’m trying to make sense of what he just said he grabs my wrist and pulls me away.  
“Gerard you have to be friends with Frank okay?”  
I looked puzzled for a moment then nod my head.  
“promise?” I nod my head once more. “say it Gerard.”  I inhale and mumble “promise”  
  
  
A little while later Frank has seen the whole house, got a coke, and ate a cookie and we are now sitting on Mikeys bed, listening to a story Mikey’s telling. By the time he’s finished I’ve zoned out and I return to Mikey saying my name, increasingly loud.  
  
“Gerard!” Mikey shouts  
I hum in acknowledgement  
“Frank wanted to know if he could see your room”  
Frank smacks his arm “no I _didn't_!”  
“Fine,” Mikey says “I wanted to know if Frank could see your room”  
Frank turns to me “you don't have to”  
“um uh yeah… yeah you can”  
Frank looks at me “you talked”  
Mikey responds with “yeah he does that sometimes” he claps his hands and stands up “let's go”  
We walk out of Mikey’s room and down the stairs, me leading the way, I get to the door and try to communicate with Mikey through eye contact again.  
“Hey, uh, Frank, Gee wants to apologise ahead of time for how messy his room might be, and probably is.”  
Gerard was smiling at Mikey in thanks until his little comment.  
“It’s fine”  
  
I open the door and let Mikey and Frank step in. Frank looks around  
“whoa, these paintings are amazing Gee. Did you do all of them?”  
I hum in response. Mikey looks at me, ‘ _talk_ ’. I sigh.  
“yeah” I say, almost too quietly.  
Frank looks at me and smiles. “I like when you talk to me.” I look at him and smile back. Mikey clears his throat. "So Frank, this is Gerard’s room. Here” He points “is his art work. And here” He walks towards my bed “are his Star Wars bed sheets.” I make an embarrassing sound in my throat. Frank smiles, or he never stopped, why is he always so happy?  
“Well Gerard, it seems like you and me are a perfect match.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I'm really sorry. I'm going to post a small one shot tonight so you should check it out.

Mikey’s talking to Frank on my bed, with me sitting at my desk drawing, when his mom calls.  
“Hey guys I gotta go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” Mikey yells back a “Yeah sure, bye Frank.” and I wave my hand in his direction. When Frank is gone Mikey looks at me “so?” I give him a questioning look. “What do you think of Frank you oblivious asshole” he says in a slightly exasperated tone. I make a small noise and shrug my shoulders.  
“Damn it Gerard, talk.” I look at him. He backtracks. “Sorry, just, please talk. You talked to Frank and I want to know what you think of him cause I think he’s pretty great and he’s super nice to you and-”  
“Mikey it’s fine.”  
“Oh, okay” He looks at me expectantly.  
“I like him. He’s nice.”  
“Good, cause I feel like we are gonna hang out with him a lot.”

I return to my drawing, Mikey turns on the television, we have a nice weekend.

When Monday morning rolls around Mikey and I go through our normal routine. We’re almost to school when he talks.

“Hey Gee?”  
“hmm?”  
“When you see Frank today you should talk to him”  
I respond with a not so sure noise  
“Why? You talked to him at the house.”  
I shrug my shoulders  
Mikey grabs my arm and looked at me, “Try?”  
I nod my head.

The school day goes by achingly slowly. Locker, class, break, class, break, class, lunch, class. Nothing to do other then listen to the teachers drone on. When I pass Frank in the hallways I tell him 'Hi'. He smiles. When I get to my locker at the end of the day Mikey is already there.  
“Hey Gee, ready for pizza?” he says excitedly  
I smile and nod  
“Hey I heard pizza!” Frank walks up.  
“yeah, Gee and I are going to get pizza. Wanna come?"  
“Uhh sure.”  
“Great. Meet us by the car?”  
“yep.”

Mikey and I head to the front steps of the school. Mikey grabs the keys from my pocket and jogs to the car, Frank is already at the car by the time that I get there. I step in and then we’re off.

We’ve eaten two pizzas and Frank’s avidly telling a story when I get a craving for a cigarette. I stand up and gesture to Mikey about what I’m doing. I step outside of the pizza parlor and light a cigarette, sighing at the first drag of nicotine. Half way through my cigarette the door opens.

“Hey, can I borrow one.”  
I startle and look up. Frank is standing there looking at me.

“Umm, Uhh, yeah, yeah, here.” I hand him one and my lighter.  
“Thanks Gee.” Frank smiles  
I smile back.  
Frank steps closer to me and puts his head on my shoulder.  
“Hmm, you should tell me a story.”  
“Uhh, so I’m writing this comic” I start quietly. I kind of loose myself in telling Frank about the super heroes I’m creating. When I finish Frank looks up at me.  
“Thanks Gee.” He leans up, kisses my cheek and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to update weekly. I hope you like the story. Proof read by my friend Leah.  
> xobailee


End file.
